I Love You
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been friends for a while now, but one day they both realize they have feelings for each other. So Troy asked Gabriella on a date, which at the end of the date they become a couple. Will Troy and Gabriella say I Love You to each other before Valentines Day? (On Hitatus For Now)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella have been really good friends for a while. They would hang out with their friends together. Gabriella loved being Troy's friend, but one day she realized that she had feelings for him. Gabriella did not know if Troy had any feelings for her. Troy notice Gabriella was looking at him and so he gave her a smile. So as the day went on Gabriella could not stop looking at Troy. So after school Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to do their home work together. A hour later Troy and Gabriella had finish their homework and were now down stairs eating a snack together.

Troy was looking at Gabriella, while she was eating her snack. Troy realized that he has feelings for Gabriella and did not know if she felt the same way about him. Troy decided to asked Gabriella out on a date. Gabriella saw Troy looking at her and wondered what he was thinking about. Troy then said to Gabriella will you go out on a date with me tonight. Gabriella was in shock at first, but then she said to Troy that she would love to go out on a date with him. Troy was happy that Gabriella was going on a date with him that night. They finished eating their snack and drinking their water too.

Gabriella told Troy she was going to go home and find some thing to wear for their date. So Gabriella left Troy's house and walked back next door to her house. She went into her house and saw her mom in the kitchen. Gabriella told her mom that she has a date with Troy that night. So Gabriella went upstairs to find a out fit to wear for her date with Troy. Gabriella was happy that Troy had asked her out on a date.

Mean while Troy was finding some thing to wear for his date with Gabriella. Troy had decided that towards the end of the date that he was going to ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend. So a few minutes later he found the clothes he was going to wear for his date with Gabriella. He set his clothes on his bed and then decided to play a little bit of basketball, before he took his shower. So he changed into a tshirt and shorts, before going down stairs. Troy went outside and shoot some hoops, before going back in the house to shower. A hour later he went back into the house and upstairs to the bathroom to shower. He finished taking his shower and got dressed in the cloths that he had laid on his bed. He then put his wallet in his back pocket and made sure he had his phone and keys on him too. Troy was going to be picking Gabriella up from her house soon. So he left his bedroom and went down stairs.

Gabriella took a quick shower and got dressed in the out fitshe had pick out to wear on her date with Troy. She did her make up and finished doing her hair. Gabriella then grabbed her purse and made sure she had her phone and keys too. She went down stairs to wait for Troy to pick her up. Gabriella asked her mom of she looked okey. Maria told her daughter that she looked fine. A few minutes later Troy arrived at her house and knocked on the door. Maria answered the door and let Troy in the house. Gabriella came out of the living room and saw Troy. Troy said to Gabriella that she looked beautiful. Troy and Gabriella left her house and went out to Troy's car. Troy open the passenger side door and Gabriella got in the car. Troy shut the door and went to the driver side. He got into the car and pulled out of the drive way.

They arrived at the Twinkle town restraunt and parked the car. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and went into the restraunt. The hostess asked Troy if they had a reservation. Troy told the hostess that their should be a reservation under the name Bolton. The hostess saw the name Bolton and so she took them to their table. Troy and Gabriella sat down at the table and a few minutes later the waitress was at their table. The waitress asked Troy and Gabriella if they wanted any thing to drink. Troy and Gabriella told the waitress that they will take a coke to drink for now. So the waitress went to get their drinks. Troy and Gabriella looked at their menus and had decided what they wanted to order

The waitress came back with their drinks and asked them what they wanted to order. Troy and Gabriella order their food and the waitress went to get it for them. Troy and Gabriella did some talking while they were waiting for their food. A few minutes later the waitress brought them their food. So they started eating their dinner. After they got done eating their dinner, Troy asked Gabriella if she was ready to leave. Gabriella told Troy she was ready to leave. So Troy went to pay for their meal and they left the restraunt together. They went to the car and got in it. They left the restraunt parking lot and head to the park. They arrived at the park a few minutes later and parked the car. They got out of the car and went walking around the park for a little bit.

Troy said to Gabriella that he wanted to asked her some thing. Gabriella asked Troy what he wanted to asked her. Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. So Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They left the park and got back into the car and went home for the night. Troy park the car in his drive way and they got out of it. Troy locked the car up and then walk Gabriella next door to her house. Once they were on her porch, they shared a couple more kisses on the lips. Troy said good night to Gabriella and told her he would pick her up for school in the morning. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy good night and that she would see him in the morning then. They shared one more passionate kiss on the lips.

Troy walked a way from his girlfriend Gabriella and walked back next door to his house. Troy went into his house with a smile on his face. He went upstairs to his bedroom and got ready for bed. Troy climbed into his bed and went to sleep with a smile on his face. Gabriella had went into her house and upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella change into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. Gabriella went to sleep with a smile on her face too.

Please Review!

A/N This story with be only 6 or 10 chapters. This is a short story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Gabriella woke up and went to take a shower. After she got done taking her shower, she got dressed for the day. She did her hair and make up, before she went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Gabriella finished doing her hair and make up and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Gabriella could not wait to see her boyfriend Troy. So she finished eating her breakfast and then went to get her school bag. She also made sure she had her purse and cell phone. Gabriella decide to go sit in the living room and wait for Troy to pick her up.

Mean while Troy had got up and took a quick shower. He got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. After he got done eating his breakfast, he went to get his school bag. Troy made sure he had his wallet and cell phone, besides his keys. Troy left the house and got into to his car. He pulled out of the drive way and went next door to pick Gabriella up. Troy got out of his car and went to knock on the door. Maria answered the door to see Troy standing in front of her. She let Troy into the house and went to tell Gabriella that he was waiting for her. Maria told Gabriella that Troy was waiting for her by the door. Gabriella picked her school bag and purse up. Gabriella left the living room and saw Troy at the door. So they left her house and got into his car. They were now on their way to school.

Chad and the others were already at the school. They were waiting for Troy and Gabriella to show up. They went into the school to wait for them. Chad and the others were wondering if Troy and Gabriella had gotten together over the weekend. Taylor said to Chad and the others that they will find out soon enough. So the friends were talking about stuff while they were waiting for Troy and Gabriella to arrive.

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time. They got out of his car and grabbed their school bags. Troy then locked his car up and took Gabriella's hand into his. They walked into the school together and to their lockers. They put their school bags in their lockers and grabbed their books for the first class they had. After they got their books, they shut their lockers. Troy and Gabriella were making out by his locker, when their friends came around the corner. Chad and the friends were happy to see that Troy and Gabriella were together now. Troy and Gabriella were still kissing each other and did not see their friends standing near them. Chad cleared his throat to let Troy and Gabriella know that he and the others were there. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy and Gabriella then saw Chad and their friends and said hi to them.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to their first class they had. They got through the first class and were now at their lockers, putting their books a way. The rest of school went by fast. After school Troy and Gabriella got their school bags and homework, before shutting their lockers. They left the school together and went to his car. Troy unlocked his car and they got in it. They went to his house to do their home work together. They arrived at his house and got out of his car. Troy locked his car up before they went into his house. They went upstairs to his bedroom and started doing their homework on his bed.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter is short, but this is just a filler. I promise the next chapter with be longer. The next chapter with be Troy and Gabriella's date.


	3. Chapter 3

This is not a new Chapter.

I will not be updating this story for a few months.

Sorry but I have writers block on this story.


End file.
